Kai's Adventure to Candy Mountain
by MissCloud
Summary: Based on the awesome 'Charlie the Unicorn' Max and Tyson annoy Kai into an adventure to find Candy Mountain. OneShot stupidness.


For all those of you who are unfamiliar with Charlie the Unicorn, it is an awesome animation xD Search it on YouTube... Charrrlieeeee!  
Uhm, yah, so because I love it so much, I thought this would be a pretty funny idea xD I believe people on FF have done this before, but not with Beyblade. =3  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CHARLIE THE UNICORN! O.O Can't stress this enough! I also don't own Beyblade, Kai, Tyson, Max, and cake.  
Enjoy guys!!!

* * *

Kai's Adventure to Candy Mountain

It was a nice, peaceful, Tyson and Max-less day. Kai had found solitude on the grass, and as usual, he sucked on a strand as he slept.

"Heeey! Kaaaai, hey Kai, wake up!"

Kai recognised that god-awful voice and winced in his sleep. It was Tyson.

"Yeah Kai, you silly sleepy head, wake up!"

And that was Max.

Kai grunted and looked up, peaking one eye open. "Ugh, oh god you guys, this better be pretty freaking important. Is my house on fire?"

"No Kai, we found a map to Candy Mountain!" Tyson exclaimed excitedly, throwing his arms in the air. "Candy Mountain Kai!"

Max beamed happily. "Yeah Kai, we're going to Candy Mountain! Come with us Kai!"

Kai stared at them both in disbelief.

"Yeah Kai, it'll be an adventuuure! We're going on an adventure, Kai!" Tyson proclaimed merrily.

"...."

"Yeah, Candy Mountain, right... I'm just gonna, you know, go back to sleep now..." Kai sighed, and tried to go back to sleep. But then he felt something start jumping up and down on his back.

"Noooo!" Tyson cried, using Kai as a bouncy castle. "Kai, you have to come with us to Candy Mountain!"

Max agreed excitedly. "Yeah Kai, Candy Mountain! It's a land of sweets, and joy... and joyness!"

Kai groaned. "Please stop bouncing on me."

"Candy Mountain, Kai!" Tyson cried, seemingly ignoring his wishes.

"Yeah, Candy Mountain!" Max sang.

Kai growled and finally gave in. "All right, fine! I'll go with you to Candy Mountain." Kai couldn't believe how retarded that sounded.

---

Now skipping (trailing, in Kai's case) through the magical and sanctuary-like woods, the three of them were set for a wonderful adventure.

"La la la, lalalala, laaaalala," Max and Tyson sang together.

Kai didn't like their song much. "Ugh, enough with the singing already!"

"Our first stop is over there, Kai!" Tyson grinned, and he and Max both stopped in front of some weird looking creature with long, black hair and bright yellow eyes.

"Oh God, what is that?" Kai asked almost sarcastically.

"It's a Neko-Jin, Kai!" Tyson said.

"A magical Neko-Jin!" Max added jubilantly.

Tyson grinned. "Its going to guide our way to Candy Mountain!"

Kai narrowed his eyes. "All right guys, you do know that there's no actual Candy Mountain right?"

Tyson's eyes widened and he pointed at Kai. "Shun the non-believer!"

Max pointed too "Shuuuuun!"

"Sssssshuuuuuunnnnn!"

Kai rolled his eyes. "....Yeah."

"Raaawwwrr! Meeeowwww!" The Neko-Jin cried. Kai looked worried.

"It has spoken!" Tyson declared.

"It has told us the way!" Max and Tyson then proceeded forward.

Kai blinked. "............................... It didn't say _any_thing!"

---

"It's just over this bridge, Kai!" Tyson said, the three of them now rocking on a dodgy bridge.

"It's a magical Bridge! Of hope and wonder!" Max added.

Kai was clearly not enjoying himself and was stamping his feet up and down. "Is anyone else getting like, covered in splinters? Seriously guys we shouldn't be on this thing..."

"Kaaai, Kaaaaaaiiiiieeee, Kaaaaaaaiiii, Kaaaa-" Tyson sang quite creepily.

Kai was clearly getting annoyed. "-I'm right here, what do you want!?"

"......We're on a bridge, Kai!" Tyson proclaimed happily.

---

"We're here!" Max yelled.

Kai couldn't believe his eyes. In front of him was a mountain of candy, piled with chocolates, lollipops, liquorice and all sorts of other wonderful goodness. "Well what do you know, there actually is a Candy Mountain."

"Candy Mountain! Candy Mountain!" Tyson began to dance weirdly around the mountain cave. "You fill me with sweet sugary goodness!"

"Go inside the Candy Mountain cave Kai!" Max pleaded.

"Yeah Kai, go inside the cave! Magical wonders are to behold when you enter!"

Kai snorted. "Yeah, uhh, thanks but no thanks. I'm gonna stay out here."

It seemed Max wasn't going to take no for an answer. "But you have to enter the Candy Mountain Candy Cave Kaaaaai!"

Suddenly some music from no where appeared and a bunch of weird looking people came out of the cave, looking all magical and stuff, and started to sing. There were three that were singing in Russian rather than English.

_"Oh, when you're down and looking for some cheering up,  
Then just head right on up to the candy mountain cave.  
When you get inside you'll find yourself a cheery land,"_

"...o.o"

_"Such a happy and joyful and perky merry land,"  
They've got lollipops and gummy drops and happy things,  
Oh so many things that will brighten up your day."_

They then started to dance, along with Tyson and Max.

_"It's impossible to wear a frown in Candy Town;  
It's the Mecca of love the candy cave.  
They've got jelly beans, and coconuts with little hats," _

_"Candy wraps, chocolate bats, it's a wonderland of sweets.  
Ride the candy train to town and hear the candy band,  
Candy bells, it's a treat as they march across the land."_

_"Cheery ribbons stream across the sky into the ground,  
Turn around, it astounds, it's the dancing candy tree.  
In the candy cave imagination runs so free,  
So now Kai please will you go into the cave."_

POOF! Then the singing-things vanished with a bang.

Kai sighed. "All right Fine! I'll go into the freaking Candy Cave! This had better be good." Kai walked into the cave reluctantly.

"Yaaaaaahhh!" Max and Tyson suddenly yelled after him.

"Goodbye Kai!" Tyson grinned.

"Yeah, goodbye Kai!" Max added.

Kai raised an eyebrow. "Goodbye? What?" Somehow suddenly the cave entrance closed and Kai found himself in complete darkness. "Hey! What's going on here!? Hello?" He heard scuffling. "...Who is that?"

-Cue the sound of beating the balls out of Kai-

---

Kai opened one eye. The first thing he saw was the bright blue sky, and no Tyson and Max, thankfully. "Oh God..." Kai winced. "What happened..?" Kai looked down at his body. His eyes widened. "Aaah they took my freaking clothes!"

The End

* * *

...XD Erm, yesh, as I said before, go check out the real thing on YouTube, it's funny....  
If you enjoyed it, please review! ^_^ Chance for cake!


End file.
